


Year 5

by jaesmikstape



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, just soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesmikstape/pseuds/jaesmikstape
Summary: i don't know how to do this@ myday fam, do not disown menot gonna try this again@colleemon i don't know why i did this. i blame it all on your momol thread 😂





	Year 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colleemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colleemon/gifts).



> i don't know how to do this  
> @ myday fam, do not disown me  
> not gonna try this again
> 
> @colleemon i don't know why i did this. i blame it all on your momol thread 😂

 

 

It's been 5 years since you first saw him live.  
Few are lucky to have stayed together for this long. But they are still here. You're still here.  
He is still living his passion on stage with his brothers and you are still one of the screaming fans in the crowd.  
But even after all these years, after all the countless performances you've seen him own, after all the guitar riffs that made your nerve endings tingle, he still gives you the same feeling.  
It's been years but whenever "oraenmaniya" comes off his lips, you still close your eyes and fall all over again.

"They still have it", you thought, "that genuine love for their music and their fans."

And you still got it, the energy that never tires, the fanchants that never seem to falter.

Every live performance still brings you back to the first time you heard their music. The feeling of coming home after years of wandering around. The feeling you get when you know you made the right decision. And you did. Stanning the band is one of the best decisions you've ever made. You've met friends through their music, the kind of friendship that is long lasting and that is something you will always thank them for.

But one of the best thing is you also met your best friend, that eventually became the love of your life.  
It's HARD to be dating the band's leader, though your friends (the ones you met through the fandom) have always been supportive, you still can't come out clean to the public for the fear that not everyone will understand.  
And even though you are thankful for the privacy, you still hope for the day when you can just publicly claim him. Not because you want to fend off other girls, but because you just want the world to know how proud you are of him, how happy he makes you feel, and how this wonderful man owns your heart.  
But those are thoughts for a later time.  
You came to this concert to enjoy yourself. The show went on for another 2 hours. It's still as amazing as the one's you've been to.  
You are already anticipating what surprise they have in store for this stop. Because you know how silly the boys are. You're waiting for them to come out wearing some wigs but this time, they didn't. They performed the last few songs just in their concert hoodie.  
Jae, who is actually your first crush from the band is on the upper floor jumping and hyping up the crowd. Dowoon and Brian are dancing like idiots on stage. Wonpil is somewhere in the front probably trying not to eat the confetti. Your man is somewhere in the sea of people. You turn to your right trying to look for him when the fans on your left screamed so loud. You turn around to see him there. Walking towards you.  
It's been 5 years yet he still looks the same. With his soft hair that he never tried to cut too short again. That boyish grin which makes him look like a mischievous kid that's up to something. The broadness of him that makes him look strong but you know he actually is a softie. He still gives off warm big baby energy. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes where you let yourself drown everytime. Those eyes that hold the universe in them are now looking at you like you are the universe itself. Man, it's been years but the way he stares into your soul makes you feel like it's day 1 all over again.

He stands in front of you like you've always thought he would in one of your daydreams. He lowered his microphone so he can ask you softly,

"Are you okay with this?"

You just nod your head because to be honest, you don't know if you can actually utter a word.  
The whole stadium went silent. The music stopped and all you can feel is the weight of the stare of thousand of fans on you.  
Sungjin stepped closer, nervous excitement exuding off him. He leaned forward until he touched his forehead to yours and said into the mic for all to hear,

"Thank you love, for being patient with me. I always tell you this when it's just the two of us but I've been dying to let everyone know these exact words that I only get to whisper to you for the past 3 years.  
My own, I ADORE YOU."

You breathed in the smell of him, a huge grin already spreading on your face.

"Just kiss her already!"  
Jae shouted from somewhere. Everyone cheered for you to kiss. The fans didn't throw rotten eggs at you, well that's a relief.

You looked up at him and he gave you that smile that's only reserved for you, and you thought,

"This makes it all worth it. You make it all worth it."


End file.
